Benutzer:Enomine/Voyager Notizen
Staffel 1 Montag, 18. Januar 2010 23:58 S1E03 - Die Parallaxe Donnerstag, 31. Dezember 2009 00:30 * Typ 4 Quantensingularität: Gravimetrische Flussdichte liegt über 2000% -9 - Janeway; Starke Verzerrung des Raumes -21 - Janeway * Singularität: ist ein Stern, der in sich selbst kollabiert ist. -10 - Neelix * Ereignishorizont: ist ein ungeheuer starkes Energiefeld, das den Stern (siehe Singularität) umgibt. -10 - Neelix * Subraumtraktorstrahl: Traktorstrahl so modulieren, dass er zu der Subrauminterferenz passt. So könnte man einen Ereignishorizont durchdringen. -11 - B'Elanna; Man benötigt auf jeden fall die richtige Feldmodulation aber dazu ist mehr Energie in der Emmiterphalanx nötig. -11 - Mr. Karey * Holografisches System für den Medizinischen Notfall: -14 - Kes; Wurde mit den Informationen von 2000 medizinischen Referenzquellen und den Erfahrungen von 47 medizinischen Offizieren programmiert. Ist die Verkörperung der modernen Medizin. * Emmiterrelais * Monitorinput 47: Hologrammkanal für den medizinischen Notfall * Raumverzerrung * Navigationscomputerlogbuch * Holografische Projektoren * Dämpfungsfeld * Deflektor netz * Feldintensität * EM-Band * Hauptdeflektor * Plasmafluss * Dekionstrahl: Benutzt wie ein Keil um ein Loch in einem Ereignishorizont zu vergrößern. Ein Dekionstrahl lässt sich mit der vorhandenen Energie nicht 50 Millionen Kilometer weit projezieren. -32 - B'Elanna, Harry Kim * Schilde * Kommunikationssystem * Warpantrieb * Isolineare Eindämmung S1E04 - Subraumspalten Donnerstag, 31. Dezember 2009 02:17 * Polarische Ionen * Polarische Ionengeräte: Erzeugen Polarische Energie * Polarische Energie: Kann auf intensivem Niveau einen Subraumspalt öffnen. Der Sub raum an dieser Stelle wird unwiederbringlich beschädigt, ein zweiter Versuch einen Subraumspalt an dieser Stelle zu öffnen ist nicht möglich. -19 - B'Elanna, Harry Kim * Zeitmesser * 371,'19:98 * Rotation, Intervalle, Fragmente -12 * Subraumsignal * Kommunikator: Aktiviert sich selbst, wenn die Hülle zerstört wird um Helfern die Suche nach Opfern zu erleichtern. -24 - Harry Kim * Partikelinjektor * Metionpartikel: Werden durch einen Phaser erzeugt. Mit ihnen kann der Generierung einer Subraumspalte entgegengewirkt werden. -39 - B'Elanna, Harry Kim S1E05 - Transplantationen Donnerstag, 31. Dezember 2009 03:17 * Rohdilizium: Kann zur Energiegewinnung genutzt werden. Für die Verarbeitung wird eine Raffinerieanlage benötigt. -0 - Janeway * Hilfsimpulsreaktor * Organische Energie * Bioelektrische Signatur * Blutgasinfusionsgerät: Kann das Sauerstoff eines Patienten für eine Stunde auf normalen Niveau halten, wenn die Lungen vollständig funktionslos sind. -9 - Der Doktor * Phaser Typ 3 * Zellulären -Toxizitätsniveau: Wird in Prozent angegeben. -11 - Tom Paris * Zytoplasmischer Stimulator: Zur Stabilisierung des Zellulären -Toxizitätsniveau eines Patienten ohne Lungenfunktion, welcher mit einem Blutgasinfusionsgerät behandelt wird. Die Konstruktionspläne zum Replizieren dieses Gerätes stehen in der Medizinischen Datenbank der Voyager. -11-12 -Der Doktor * Neuroelektrische Impulse * Holografische Lungen: Können Sauerstoff und Kohlendioxid in den Blutkreislauf bringen. Dazu muss der Patient in einer Isotropischen Röhre fixiert werden. Der Holo-Computer ist nicht in der Lage geringste Körperbewegungen zu kompensieren. -13-14 - Der Doktor * Magnetisches Eindämmungsfeld: Umgibt ein Hologramm. Kann so moduliert werden, dass Materie hindurch dringen kann oder aufgehalten wird. -13 - Der Doktor * Diliziummatrix * Rotierenden Phasenmodulation * Kraftfeld * Isotropische Röhre: fixiert einen Patienten, sodass er sich nicht um mehr als 2 Mikron bewegen kann. -17 - Tom Paris * Gerät der Vidiianer: Ist eine Waffe, ein sehr hoch entwickelter medizinischer Scanner und ein chirurgisches Instrument. Das Opfer wird mit einem neuralen Resonator betäubt. Danach macht ein quantenabbildender Scanner eine mikrozelluläre Analyse des gesamten Körpers. Feuert man mit dem Gerät auf jemanden, so erfährt man alles über dessen Anatomie bis hin zur DNA-Sequenz -22-23 -Tuvok, B'Elanna]]'' * Neutronium-Legierung * Ionenspur * Phaser * Achtertriebwerke * Elektromagnetische Interferenzen: Begrenzen die Sensorenreichweite bei der Verfolgung einer Ionenspur -25 - Tuvok; Verhindern einen direkten Scann, wenn z.B. in einem Spiegelraum feststellen möchte wo sich das echte Objekt befindet. -28 - Tuvok * Sonden * Sensoren * Deflektoren: Auf Maximale Reichweite ausgedehnt lässt sich bei einem Blindflug eine Kollision noch verhindern, wenn man langsam fliegt. -29 - Janeway * KLS-Stabilisator: Dient der Kompensierung einer geringen Energiefluktuation im Warpkern. -31 - B'Elanna * Dämpfungsfeld: Zapft Energie direkt aus dem Warpantrieb ab. -31 - Harry Kim * Phaserscheitelkreis: Wird in Grad angegeben. -33 - Tuvok * Imungenizität: Die Vidiianer sind in der Lage diese anzupassen, damit Organe fremder Physiologie von einem Körper nicht abgestoßen werden. -40 - Dereth S1E06 - Der Mysteriöse Nebel Donnerstag, 31. Dezember 2009 18:06 * Wiederstandsinjektoren: Werden rekalibriert, wenn der Warpkern überholt wird. -0 - B'Elanna * Omikron Partikel: Lassen sich als zusätzliche Antimateriereserve nutzen. -4 - Janeway * Nuanka: Eine Periode des Klagens -6 - Chakotay * Tradition der amerikanischen Ureinwohner: Sprechen mit Tieren. Diese sind ihre Berater. Sie lernen, dass sich ein tierischer Berater durchs Leben begleitet. Im Grunde entspricht dies der aktiven Imaginationstechnik. Jeder hat einen anderen tierischen Berater. Die Kreatur, die jemanden führt definiert nicht wer dieser jemand ist. Es würde den Berater kränken, wenn man seinen Namen verraten würde. Man kann sich seinen Tierischen Berater nicht einfach aussuchen. -7-8 - Chakotay; Soll eine Therapeutische Wirkung haben -40 - Janeway * Pokata * Aktive Imaginationstechnik: Wurde 1932 von Karl Jung präsentiert. Siehe auch "Tradition der amerikanischen Ureinwohner. -7 - Chakotay * AU: Längeneinheit, z.B. "7 AU Durchmesser" -8 - Harry Kim * Gamma Immissionen * Hydroxylradikale * Lokale Staubknoten * Perimeter * 1/4 Impuls * Magnetfeld des Impulsantriebes: Kann Interstellaren Staub anziehen. -9 - B'Elanna * Rückkehrkraftrate * Energiebarriere * Toron-Emmisionen: Stören Transportersignal -10 - Harry Kim * Schildpolarität * Schildgitter: Verläuft entlang der Hülle. -13 - B'Elanna * Nitrizied staub * Photonentorpedos: Die Voyager hat 38 davon im Vorrat -13 - Chakotay; Wenn sie abgeschossen sind, können sie nichtmehr ersetzt werden -14 - Janeway * Phaserbank * Peripherie: z.B. Rand eines Nebels -15 - Tuvok * Holodeckprogramm (Paris 3) * Isolinear * Polyzyklische Strukturen * Nukleogene Peptidbindung * Phosopholipide Faser * Medizinbündel (von Chakotay) * Regeneration * Nukleogenischer Strahl: Beschleunigt die Regeneration einer Verletzung eines Wesens mit einer Nukleogenischen Struktur -28 - B'Elanna * Wegtreten: Sternenflottenausdruck für "Raus hier". -30 - Janeway * EM-Hüllendruck * Positive Ionen: Stoßen Raumstaub ab. -31 - Harry Kim * Multipolare Ladung: Die Schilde sind nicht in der Lage die se zu kompensieren. -32 - Tuvok * Deuterium * Trägheitsdämpfer * Feldprozessoren * Elektroplasma * Optisches Datennetz * Reaktionskontrolltriebwerke: Zum langsamen Navigieren. -34 - Janeway * RCS-Driftmodus * Mikrosonde Klasse 4 S1E07 - Das Nadelöhr Freitag, 1. Januar 2010 05:22 * Subraumstörung: Könnte ein Wurmloch sein. -0 - Janeway * Wurmloch * Subraumbänder * Langstreckensensoren * Verteron Ausströmungen: Können Sekundärpartikel untertunneln -0 - Janeway * Astronomisches Komitee der Föderation * Subraumpeilung * Mikrosonde * Telemetrie * Gravitationswirbel * Verteron Ausgangsvektor * Phasenvarianz im Strahlungsstrom * Epidermaler Schaden * Trikorder * Hypospray * Subraumkommunikationsband: Lässt sich so verändern, dass sich eine Sonde als Verstärker akzeptiert. -9 - Harry Kim * Signalgenerator: Lässt sich so einstellen, dass er mit den Langstreckensensoren einer Sonde kompatibel ist. -9 - Harry Kim * Subharmonische Impulse: Werden als vorbereitende Testsignale genutzt. -11 - Harry Kim * Gravitationsinterferenzen * Kovarianteisolator: Kann Probleme bereiten, wenn Gravitationsinterferenzen vorliegen. -15 - B'Elanna * Schmalbandfilter: Lässt sich umpolen -15 - Harry Kim * Bandfilter: Lässt sich begrenzen -15 - B'Elanna * Fasenverschiebung (der Ruffrequenz): Hierrüber lässt sich die Entfernung oder die Position eines anderen Schiffes feststellen. -17 - Janeway * Materieübertragungsrate * Eidetisches Gedächtnis * Neuraler Scann * Subraumfeldmechanik * Materiestrom * Phasenumwandlungsspulen: z.B. 37 Mega-Jule -33 - B'Elanna * Romolanische Astrophysikalische Akademie * Musterpuffer * Emmitterphalanx S1E08 - Die Augen Des Toten Freitag, 1. Januar 2010 14:34 * Hydroxylprolin * Niodextraminlösung * Navigationsstrahl * Regenerative Schilde * Engramm * Neurologie * Angriffsmanöver Kappa 0 1 0 * Obere Phasenemitter * LN2 Abluftrohre * Nationalen Deflektoren S1E09 - Das Unvorstellbare Samstag, 2. Januar 2010 20:47 * Chemische Elemente: 246 bekannt * Neues gefundene Element: Nr. 247, ist ein Transuranisches Element -0 - Janeway; große Atomare Masse: über 550 Nukleonen. Element ist Stabil. -0 - Harry Kim; Mit diesem Element lassen sich neue Dinge herstellen: extrem hitzebeständige Gehäuse für Sonden, ultradünne Reaktorhüllen. -0 - B'Elanna; Das Element strömt aus den Leichnamen der Vhenori, als Nebenprodukt des Verwesungsprozesses -4 - B'Elanna * Klasse D-Planet * Atomare Masse * Nukleonen * Transuranisches Element * Klasse M-Atmosphäre * Biopolimärer Rückstand: Nebenprodukt absterbendes Gewebes der Vhenori. Zellmembrane lösen sich in eine Biopolimäres Harz auf, welches über die Epidärmis ausgeschieden wird. -14 - Der Doktor * Klasse 5 Humanuid * Andropologisch * Passiver Scann * Dimensionale Verzerrung * Subraumvakuole: Werden vom Warpkern angezogen -27 - Janeway * Gerilli-Bäume * Ternatologe: Jemand der den Tot erforscht -24 - Hatil * Standard Postmortem Wiederbelebungstechnik der Sternenflotte für eine Klasse 5 Lebensform * Netinalin: 2 Einheiten werden zum Aufwecken einer wiederbelebten eines Klasse 5 Humanuiden benutzt. -14 * nächste Emanation: nahe Angehörige der Person sollen beim eintreten in die nächste Emanation dort anwesend sein. -15 - Ptera; Weitaus größeres Verständnis für das Universum, Alle fragen sollen beantwortet werden -19 - Ptera; Höhere Bewusstseinsebene -21 - Hatil; nach Auffassung der Vhenori ist der Tot nur ein weiteres Stadium ihrer Existenz. -24 - Hatil; Man sieht dort alle seine Bekannten wieder -26 - Hatil; nach Auffassung der Vhenori würde man wunderschöne Dinge sehen: Farben, Lichter. Man würde sie mit neuen Augen und einem neuen Verständnis sehen. -28 - Ptera; Die Vhenori glauben nicht an die Seele. Wenn sie sterben sollen sie wieder als physische Wesen mit Armen und Beinen erscheinen. Man reist in die nächste Emanation als sich selbst, damit die Familien dort wieder vereinigt werden. -29 - Ptera * Zenotaph: Beendet das Leben einer Person unmittelbar vor dem auftreten des spektralen Bruches. So wird -nach glauben der Vhenori -ermöglicht, dass der Leichnam in die nächste Emanation überführt wird. * spektraler Bruch: gleichbedeutend Subraumvakuole * Hochauflösender Subraumscan * Neurale Energie * Komra * Subraumtransponder: Soll bei einem Raumsprung über eine Subraumvakuole mitgenommen. Es wird gehofft, dass das Signal die Dimensionale Barriere durchdringt. Dies könnte es ermöglichen eine Person mit einem Transporterstrahl zu erfassen. -30 - Ptera * Pufferbehälter 4 (Transporter) * Microstruktur * Neurale Chemie * Bioanalyse * Kordrazin * Quantendichte S1E10 - Das Oberste Gesetz Montag, 4. Januar 2010 22:13 * Subraumband * Atmosphärischer Sensor: Zeigt über die "Frequenz der Harmonien" Veränderungen der Wetterverhältnisse an. -7 - Frau; Es funktioniert nach dem Prinzip der nichtlinearen Resonanz und passt sich den Dynamischen Variablen in der Atmosphäre an. -8 - Harry Kim; Zunächst muss der Subharmonische Modus neutralisiert werden. -8 - Frau * Subharmonischer Modus * Raumtrajektor: Transporterplattform unglaublich hoch entwickelt. Arbeitet nach dem Prinzip des gekrümmten Raumes. -13 - Harry Kim; Reichweite etwa 40.000 LJ -14 - Mann; Arbeitet in einer Neutrinohülle. Es ist ein Verstärker so groß wie ein Planet nötig. -34 - Karrey; Der Planet hat einen 20 km dicken Mantel aus Tetrahidraquart. Die Kristalline Struktur des Mantels dient dazu das Trajektorfeld zu bündeln und zu verstärken -34 - B'Elanna; Antineutrinos sind der Katalysator für den Raumkrümmungsprozess -36 - B'Elanna; Der Trajektor ist nicht kompatibel mit der Föderationstechnik -37 - B'Elanna * Gekrümmter Raum: Hinterlässt subraumrückstand. -20-21 - B'Elanna * Stoßdämpfungszylinder * Neutrinodispositionsmuster * Neutrinoblase * Deflektorphalanx * Phasengesteuerte Neutrinos * Tetrahidraquart * Phasenvarianz * Antineutrinos S1E11 - Der Verrat Dienstag, 5. Januar 2010 05:09 * Lateraler EM-Scan * Ionisationsspur * Poleronexplosion * Kommunikator: Wird evtl. in einer Höhle abgeschirmt -3 - Chakotay * Leolawurzel: Besonders reich an Vitaminen. Schmeckt Modrig. Einige Stunden in einer leichten Kräuterbrühe geschmort merkt man den Modrigen Geschmack garnichtmehr -1 - Neelix * Fluktuierende n nukleonische Muster: Deuten auf einen reaktiven Zusammenbruch hin. -10 - Harry Kim * Niosoriummischung: Niosoriumtechnik wird nur von der Föderation verwendet -13 - B'Elanna * Pyrozytenaustausch: Wird bei einem Patienten dessen Blutzellen sich mit Metallischen Teilchen verbunden haben angewandt. -13 - Der Doktor * Zyntologische Überprüfung * Nukleonische Strahlung: Zerstreut bei hoher Intensität den Transporterstrahl. * Lokale Subraumblase: Kann dazu benutzt werden um durch ein Kraftfeld hinter dem nukleonische Strahlung ist zu kommen. -16 - Seska; Die Gefahr von winzigen Subraumspalten, welche sofort Tödlich sind ist jedoch zu groß. -16 - B'Elanna * Expander: Kann benutzt werden um ein Eindämmungsfeld zu manipulieren. Man kann es z.B. langsam rotieren lassen um eine etwaige gefangene Strahlung zu verschieben. -16 - Karrey * Kilotan * Demalregenerator * Nahrungsreplikator: Arbeitet mit oder erzeugt Nukleonische Strahlung -30 - B'Elanna * Orketsche Krankheit S1E12 - Helden und Daemonen Dienstag, 5. Januar 2010 06:12 * Photonische Aktivität * Ringförmiger Eindämmungsstrahl * Phasenspecktrumsanalyse * Photonische Materie: Könnte die Effizienz der Energiekonverter um 15-20% erhöhen -0 - Janeway * Datenstromprotokolle * Proteinsynthese * Basisparsequenzer * Biobett * Nervenstimulator * Amunita Muskaria: Schweißausbrüche, Krämpfe, akutes Delirium, typisch für das Subarktische Klima, hochgiftig -20 - Der Doktor * Herolosiemasern * Endoplasmischer Virus * Photonische Energieformation * Magnetische Koirsion * Synaptisches Muster * Polarisationsfeld * Eindämmungsfeld * Neurales Netz S1E13 - Bewusstseinsverlust Mittwoch, 6. Januar 2010 08:35 * Multiple Hüllenbrüche * Harliostimulator * Bioneurale Energie im Gehirn * Axon * Entrib * Synapse * Nebel aus Dunkler Materie * Modulation * Phasendistrubition * Zentralcomputer des Shuttles * Mehrphasige Bandbreite * Medizinrat: Talisman, der von Chakotay's Stamm benutzt wird. Das Rat repräsentiert sowohl das Universium außerhalb als auch das Universum innerhalb unseres Verstandes. Sie glauben, dass dies eine Reflexion des anderen ist. Wenn eine Person tief schläft oder auf der Suche nach Visionen ist, sagt man, dass ihre Seele das Rat abschreitet. Aber wenn sie sich in einem Koma befindet oder dem Tode nahe ist, dann bedeutet das: Sie hat verirrt. Die Steine sind Wegweiser. Sie helfen den Weg zurückzufinden. -10 - B'Elanna; Platziert man den Coyoten Stein an der Kreuzung des fünften und sechsten Bereiches so wird die Seele der Person in das Gebirge der Antilopenfrau leitet. Der Tradition von Chakotay zufolge ein äußerst attraktiver Ort. Er will vielleicht nichtmehr weg. -11 - Der Doktor * ODM-Verbindung * Neurotransmitter * Synaptische Funktionen * Forensicher Scann: Kann Spuren von DANN aufspüren -16 - Tuvok * Biomolekularer Scann * Notabschaltung des Warpkerns: Es dauert 2 Stunden um die Diliziummatrix zu regenerieren. -17 - Janeway * Neuroelektrische Signatur * Turbolift * Magnetonscanner: Präziseste Scannergerät auf der Voyager. Hiermit lässt sich das Schiff Zentimeter für Zentimeter absuchen. -22 - Paris * Magnetonblitzscann: Alle Sensorenphalanxen werden so konfiguriert, dass sie einen einzigen Impuls aussenden. Das könnte reichen um jede Anormale Energie zu erhellen. -23 - B'Elanna * Sensorenrelais * Prapeziusnervenbündel * Paritätsspurscann * Alpha-K-Band * Auf Trion basierendes Energiewesen * Visuelles Relais 16 in der Krankenstation * Neurale Transiver * Kortikalstimulatoren * 50 Gigaquad Computerspeicher S1E14 - Von Angesicht zu Angesicht Mittwoch, 6. Januar 2010 15:06 * Regenerationphase * Genotron * Biomatrix * Magnesitformationen * Subraumtransponder: Platziert in regelmäßigen Abständen halten sie eine Signalverbindung mit dem Schiff aufrecht und könnten auch als Transporterrelais dienen falls man eine Personengruppe bei einem Notfall durch soliden Fels hochbeamen muss. -5 - Harry Kim * Vidiianisches Verfahren um das Genom neu zu Bilden: Mit diesem Verfahren kann eine Misch-Spezies-Person, z.B. Mensch-Klingone in zwei Reinrassige Person verwandelt werden. * Die Zellteilung wird stimuliert -eine Art erweiterte Mitose. Die Klingonische Genetische Materie wird entnommen und wird dann mithilfe des Genotron in Energie umgewandelt. Schlussentlich wird die Person als die 100%ige Reinrassige Spezies rematerialisiert. -7 -Vidiianischer Mann * Nukleotitsequenz: Könnten resistent gegen die Fresszelle sein -7 - Vidiianischer Mann * Kraftfeldmatrix * Hautstimultor * Replizieren * Zelluläre Struktur S1E15 - Dr Jetrels Experiment Freitag, 8. Januar 2010 23:47 * Metronkaskade: Massenvernichtungswaffe -5 - Neelix * Metronomisotope: Ihre Zerfallsrate ist extrem Variabel -11 - Jetrel * Metrenia: Krankheit. Greift ihre Opfer auf einer Molekularen Ebene an. Sie kann über Jahre latent vorhanden sein. Aber wenn sie dann zum Ausbruch kommt, führt sie unweigerlich zur Zersetzung der atomaren Struktur des Körpers. Die Zellen fangen an zu zerfallen. -7 - Jetrel; Blutkrankheit -9 - Janeway * Pasek * Metabolische Scanns * Subatomare Partikel * Biomolekulare Auflösung * Regenerative Fusion * Rege Suspension * Bindekörsion * Phasenübergangsspulen * Biogenisches Feld * Atomare Koersion S1E16 - Erfahrungswerte Samstag, 9. Januar 2010 15:00 * Versorgungsnetz Beta 4 * Gelpack: Es ist fast unmöglich ein Gelpack zu beschädigen. -6 - Janeway; Die Voyager hat 47 Gelpacks im Vorrat. -6 - Tuvok; Gelpacks können nicht repliziert werden -6 - Janeway; Systeme, die mit Gelpacks laufen können evtl. auf Isolineare Schaltkreise umgestellt werden -6 - Chakotay * Bioneuraler Schaltkreis * Kaskadenfeedback * Mikroresonator: Zur Entmagnetisierung nutzbar. Ist nur kleinflächig wirksam -22 * Magnitonscanner: Zur Entmagnetisierung nutzbar. Wirkt auf große Flächen -22 * Ausweichsequenz Beta 9 3 * Kilablumen: Der Stängel ist biegsam und lässt sich unmöglich brechen. Aber hin und wieder gibt es der selben Pflanzenart eine Blume, dessen Stängel nicht so biegsam ist. Wenn der Stängel schwach ist, dann bricht er. -28 - Neelix * Hauptversorgungsnetz: Beinhaltet Kommunikation, Transporter, Turbolifte, Lebenserhaltung -35 - Harry Kim * Isolineare Schaltkreise * Gravitationsgitter * Gelpacksystem erhitzen: Die Gelpackschaltkreise werden einem Hochenergieplasmaausstoß aus einem symetrischen Warpfeld ausgesetzt. -36 - B'Elanna; Dabei wird das Warpfeld gegen das Schiff gewendet -36 - Janeway; Der Warpkern wird auf 80 Prozentige Leistung gebracht, wärend das Schiff stillsteht. Dann wird der Plasmaausstoß initiiert. -37 - B'Elanna * Notenergie * Nasel-Kontrollsystem: Muss dem Anschein nach deaktiviert werden um das Schiff trotz Warp stillstehen zu lassen. -37 * Antimateriefluss: Bei Erhöhung dieses erhöht sich die Warpkernleistung oder die Kerntemperatur. -38 - Janeway, Harry Kim * Plasmagas: Wird innerhalb von Minuten Toxisch. -39 - Tuvok Staffel 2 Dienstag, 19. Januar 2010 00:14 S2E01 - Die 37er Mittwoch, 13. Januar 2010 11:33 * Rost: Eisenoxid: Korrodierte Eisenpartikel -0 - Harry Kim; Eisen kann im Weltraum ohne Sauerstoff nicht rosten. -0 - Janeway * komplexe Kohlenwasserstoffverbindungen: Benzol, Ethylen, Azethylen. -0 Harry Kim * Benzin: Siehe komplexe Kohlenwasserstoffverbindungen, Flüssigtreibstoff, der vor Jahrhunderten auf der Erde verwendet wurde. Mit ihm wurden Verbrennungsmotoren betrieben. -0 - Paris * Mittelwellenradio: Empfangsgerät für Amplitudenmodulationen -5 - Paris * Klasse L Sauerstoff-Argon Atmosphäre * Trinimbische Interferenzen: Ein Shuttle kann in diesen Strömungen nicht sicher Navigieren. -6 - Tuvok; Beeinträchtigt die Zielerfassungsscanner des Transporters -22 - Chakotay * Schiffslandung: Setzt dem Anschein nach folgendes vorraus: Warpkern deaktivieren, Plasma aus den Gondeln ablassen, Atmosphärische Triebwerke starten -7 - Janeway; Und folgendes: Versetzen der Alarmstufe in "Code Blau". -7 - Tuvok; Und folgendes: Trägheitsdämpfer auf Maximum -8 - Paris; Und folgendes: Landestützen ausfahren, Freigabe der Trägheitsdämpfer und Anpassung an die Schwerkraft des Planeten -9 - Janeway; Und nach dem Aufsetzen folgendes: Antrieb deaktivieren, Triebwerksausstoß sichern -9 - Paris * Atmosphärenkontrollen * Landemechanismen * Trägheitsdämpfer * Gleitflugbahn * EM-Entladung * Seitliche Relais * ODN-Leitung * Umweltkontrollsysteme * Trianiumpartikel: Könnten Energiequelle darstellen -9 - Chakotay * Aluminiumlegierung * Amplitudenmodulationssender * Auf Fusion-Basierender Generator * Kryostatsiskammer * Amilia Erhardt: War eine der ersten Weiblichen Piloten in der Geschichte der Erde. In der mitte des 20. Jahrhunderts wurde sie berühmt wegen ihrer Flüge über den Atlantik. 1937 versuchte sie Rund um die Welt zu fliegen. Den Damaligen Berichten zufolge sind Erhardt und ihr Navigator Freight Nonan am 2. Juli 1937 in Neuginea gestartet sie flogen Richtung Osten entlang des Equators, aber irgendwo in der Südsee verschwanden sie. Ihr verschwinden wurde zu einem der Myteriösesten Vorfälle im 20. Jahrhundert. usw usf..... -14 - Janeway * Universeller Translator: Bestandteil des Kommunikators. Ermöglicht es trotz unterschiedlicher Sprachen miteinander zu Reden. -18 - Janeway * Deflektionssystem: Kann verwendet werden um Sensoren zu täuschen * Mars: Wurde 2103 von den Menschen Kolonarisiert -22 - Harry Kim * Gefäßregenerator: Alkohol kann die Stabilisierung des Kreislaufssystems verhindern. -29 - Der Doktor * Kryostasis: Form von Schlaf, die dem Tod sehr ähnlich sieht. -32 - Janeway * Warp 9,9: 4 Millarden Meilen pro Sekunde -33 - Paris * Besatzung: Zur Führung von Voyager mindestens 100 von nöten. 152 an Board. -36 - Janeway S2E02 - Der Namenlos Mittwoch, 13. Januar 2010 11:33 * Pakra: Solitäres Ritual zum gedenken an den Todestag des Vaters -0 - Chakotay * Maschinenkern * Langstreckenkommunikation * Laterale Sensorenverlanx * Achterschilde * Doranium * Magnesid * Elektrokeramik * Kohlenstoffmoleküle * Polidoramitlegierung: Werden nicht beim Bau von Raumschiffen der Föderation benutzt werden. Vorallem Kason benutzen diese Legierung. -17 - B'Elanna * Ausweichmänöver Theta 2 * Schildfrequenz * Klasse-M-Atmosphäre * Ausweichmanöver Omega 1 * Magnesid-Karbon-Rückstände * Magrotonenstrahl * Biomagnetische Fallen und Sprengladungen * Radiothermische Interferenzen * Dämpfungsfeld * Peilsignal * Plaxianische Sensoren * Code-Weiß-Wiederbelebung * Microgenerator * Frequenzleistung S2E03 - Das Holo Syndrom Mittwoch, 13. Januar 2010 17:54 * Autoinitiirung des MHN: Wenn Roter Alarm ausgelöst wird -0 - Computer * Warpkern * Notenergie * Hilfssysteme * Struktureller Integritätsbruch * Deflektorschilde * Waffenphalanx * Kommunikationssysteme * Abwasser und Müllaufbereitung * Fluchtkappseln * Predato-Klasse: Kriegsschiffklasse der Kason -5 - B'Elanna * Plasmatorpedos * Kernbruch * Transporter * Turbolifte * Holographische Sender: Holographisches Fernprojektionssystem um dem Doktor Zugang zu anderen Bereichen zu ermöglichen. Befinden sich an: Deck 1-5, Maschinenraum, Frachtraum, Casino. Die Verbindung mit dem Bilderzeugungssystem der Krankenstation beanspruch sehr viel Energie und Computerkapazität. -7 - B'Elanna * Taktische Konsole: Dahinter steht ein Koffer für den Medizinischen Notfall. -7 - Der Doktor * Eindämmungsfeld * Holomatrix * Energieentladungen * Phaserfeuer * Kraftfelder * Eindämmungsfeld des Doktor: Kollabiert es, braucht man Stunden für den Neustart des Programms. -7 - B'Elanna * Trekorter * Warpkern reaktivieren: Diliziummatrix muss neu kristalisiert werden. -10 - B'Elanna * Choronalbeipass * Energierelais * Soutee-Pfanne * Nondoranische Tomatenpaste: Hinterlässt hässliche Flecken -12 - Neelix * MHN Programm AK1 Diagnostische und Chirurgische Unterprogramme Omega 3 2 3 * ARA-Scan * Kinoplasmische Strahlungswelle: Beeinträchtigt Computersysteme -20 - Lt. Barkley * Holo-Transferenz-Dementia-Syndrom * Neurozelluläre Struktur: Wird durch Kinoplasmische Strahlung oxidiert -22 - Lt. Barkley * Magnetische Begrenzer * Plasmarelais * Deuranium Schilde: Selbst bei voller Energie ist eine anhaltende Phaserentladung nötig um diese zu durchschlagen. -31 - Lt. Barkley * Holographische Kontrollstation * Subraumanomalie: Kann Kinoplasmische Strahlungswelle erzeugen -37 - Harry Kim * Neotrinatproben S2E04 - Elogium Mittwoch, 13. Januar 2010 20:53 * Leichkäfer: Befruchten orgisanischen Kohl durch Fremdbestäubung -1 - Kes * Magnetische Interferenz * Energetischer Nebel * Bioscanner * Lebewesen im Weltall: Umfassende Infos z.b. bei 3-8, 10, 11, 35 (Dazwischen Intro) * Impulsreaktoroutput * EPS-Gitter: Enorme Fluktuationen wirken verheerend auf den Impulsantrieb -11 - Harry Kim * Tarkschaufel: Die Klingonen montieren sie vorne auf den Bodenangriffsfahrzeugen, sie senden ein hochfrequenzton aus, der die Tarkherden sofort aus dem Weg ??stegen?? Lässt. Bezogen auf die Voyager: Man kann den Hauptdeflektor so modifizieren, dass er einen umgekehrten magnetischen Impuls erzeugt. Diesen kann man dann auf einen Schwarm projezieren. -12 - B'Elanna * Elektroforetische Aktivität * Elogium: Weitere Infos z.b. 17, 33 * EM-Leitung * Epasaphor * Taktischen Navigations und Leitsysteme * Elektrisch geladener Plasmastoß * Ritual Rolisesem: Eines der Elternteile muss die Füße Massieren, bis die Zunge zu schwellen beginnt. -31 - Kes; Die Stimulierung des Sympatikusnerv muss eine Hormonelle Reaktion auslösen, die die Aktivität der Drüsen im Gewebe der Zunge anregt. -32 - Der Doktor * Spezies Gree: Stimulieren der Folikel an ihrem Rüssel führt zum anschwellen des Ohrkanals. -32 - Der Doktor * Spezies Breem: Schwangerschaft in einem frühen Alter weit verbreitet. Äußerst kriegerisch. -34 - Der Doktor * Spezies Scemtos: Jede Frau, die vor ihrer 4. Dekade ein Kind empfängt wird sofort hingerichtet. -34 - Der Doktor * Impulskapazitätszellen * Antriebsspulen * Strukturelle Integrität * Sonde der Klasse 4 S2E05 - Der Zeitstrom Samstag, 16. Januar 2010 14:41 * Volkanischer Voka * Diliziumbruchproblem * Tetreonplasma-Warpgondeln * Tetreonplasma: Neigt dazu den Subraum zu zerstören -8 - Admiral; Emmitiert Multifluss-Gamma-Strahlung, der Subraum wird dadurch zerstört. * --Prüfe verschiedene Sternzeitangaben Harry Kim -10-11 * Operation Officer: Funktion von Harry Kim auf der Voyager -11 - Harry Kim * Risa: Urlaubsplanet -14 - Harry Kim * Microcellularer Scan: Celebrarer Kortex kann damit überprüft werden ob das Gedächtnis verändert wurde -26 - Harry Kim * Fußring: Wird an Fuß einer verdächtigen Person befestigt. Diese Darf die Erde nicht verlassen. Deaktiviert sie den Fußring werden automatisch Sicherheitsleute alamiert. -29 - Admiral * Ort zu Ort Transporter * Hauptfusionsreaktor * Raumdock * Warpkern * Hauptantrieb * Andockklammern * Zeitstrom * Nebula-Klasse * Antimateriaeindämmung * Polaronscan * Transporter: Lässt sich mit der Hauptdeflektorschüssel verbinden um das Signal zu verstärken. -42 - Janeway S2E06 - Die Raumverzerrung Sonntag, 17. Januar 2010 23:37 * Sensorendiagnose * Relais der Beschleunigungsmesser * Raumverzerrungswelle: Erzeugt intensive Impulse von EM-Strahlung -6 - Harry Kim; Kann ein Schiff im Aufbau neu Konfigurieren -21 - Chakotay; Raumimplusion, die Objekte langsam zerquetscht -29 - B'Elanna * Verschiedene Quatiere -13 * Noch mehr -15 * EM-Strahlung: Wenn man dieser ausgesetzt wird, kann dies Haluninationen verursachen. -16 * Optische Nerven * Notfallzugangsleitung von Deck 6 zu Deck 1 unmittelbar hinter die Brücke -17 -Harry Kim * Fotoplasmische Spur: Verhindert ein Verlaufen -17 - Chakotay * Aktiv Scan * Musterpufferkontrollen * Zielerfassungsscanner * Frachtraum direkt hinder der Brücke -23 -Harry Kim * Elektromagnetische Ladung * Struktureller Fluß * Hilfsmusterpuffer * Schockimpuls um gegen eine Raumverzerrungswelle anzukämpfen: Druck im Warpkern muss auf kritisches Niveau erhöht werden. -30 - B'Elanna; Erzeugt einen Subatomischen Partikelniederschlag im ganzen Schiff -30 - Harry Kim; Dadurch würde eine Kettenreaktion aufgelöst, die nicht nur den Raumverzerrungsring nach außen explodieren lassen würde, sondern das Schiff gleich mit. -30 - Tuvok; Dies passiert aber nicht, wenn man den Schockimpuls präzise auf die Verzerrungsfrequenz des Rings abstimmen kann -30 - B'Elanna; Der Partikelniederschlag ist möglicherweise Tötlich. -31 - Tuvok; Es ist gefährlich, wenn jemand während eines Schockimpulses an der Navigationsphalanx arbeitet -31 - B'Elanna; Der Schockimpuls wird bei 53 Megapaskal ausgelöst -32 - B'Elanna; Erzeugt Strahlungsniveau -33 - Harry Kim; Der Schockimpuls zieht die Implusion an -34 - Harry Kim * Dilizium-Matrix * Materie-Antimaterie-Reaktor * Megapaskal: Druckeinheit -32 - Harry Kim * Holografisches Kraftfeld S2E07 - Der Höllenplanet Montag, 18. Januar 2010 18:52 * Trägheitsdämpfer * Feldspulen * Kontrollinputs * Plasmainjektoren: Lassen sich fluten -0 - Kes; Dadurch wird eine Verstopfung gelöst -0 - Kes * Phasensynchronisationsabstimmung * EM-Störungen: Kann Beamen und Kommunikation unmöglich machen -9 - B'Elanna * Replikator-Rationen * Subraumanomalie * Paleantynpastete * Trigenische Dämpfe: Können bei Humanuiden schwere Hautirritationen hervorrufen -8 - Der Doktor; Eine Osmotische Hautversiegelung (Hautschutzmittel) kann dem eine begrenzte Zeit vorbeugen. -8 - Der Doktor; Ist eine Konzentration aus Proteinen und Aminosäuren -33 - Paris * Alpharianische Haarpaste: Wird aus den Folikeln eines ausgewachsenen Alpharianers hergestellt. Das Haar wird während der Häutungsaison geerntet -Im Frühherbst -es ist reich an Proteinen -10 - Neelix * Elektromagnetische Anomalien: Können reaktion in der Antriebsspulenanlage hervorrufen -18 - Paris * Shuttlerampe * Zytogenetisch * Blutzuckerspiegel: Kann sinken, wenn man das Mittagsessen auslässt -14 - Der Doktor * Tansjanische Grippe: Symptome wahrscheinlich: erhöhte Atemfrequenz, vergrößerte Pupillen, Farbe der Ohren Orange -15-16 - Der Doktor * Trigenische Dichte: z.b. 0,041 -17 - Paris * Radarleitsysteme * Antriebsspulenanlage * Impulsantrieb * Deuteriumfluss * DCA-Impuls * EMS-Impuls: Positionssignal -19 - Tuvok * Interferenzmuster * Armesid: Steine, liefern wärme, wenn man sie mit einem Phaser entzündet. -23 - Neelix * Bitenzellen: Taschenlampe -23 - Paris * Tialianische Rosen * Schildkonfiguration * Phasenretraktion * Hilfsenergie * Achter-Waffensysteme * Flasche Kaltes Potageflügel: Wird aus den Drüsensekreten von Danilgeflügel hergestellt, das man nur Protag 3 antrifft. Es ist sehr selten und äußerst delikat. Es existieren nur 27 Flaschen. Es hat einen eher rauchigen Geschmack und pass gut zu Fleischgerichten -42-43 - Neelix S2E08 - Rätselhafte Visionen Montag, 18. Januar 2010 23:00 * Deck 11 Sektion 4b Steuerbord * Holoemitter * Bilderzeugungsinterface * Laut Sternenflottenstatuten steht der Medizinische Offizier höher als der Captain, wenn es um Medizinische Fragen geht. 2-3 -Der Doktor * Elektrolytwerte: Es kann katastropale Auswirkungen auf diese haben, wenn man Malzeiten auslässt. -10 - Neelix * Neurisma * Subtorale Hematome * Schlaganfall * Zelebralkortikaler Scan * Subneuralscanner * Gemüsebulion * Kaffeeiscreme * Deflektorschild * Stellarkartographie * Ausweichmanöver Gamma 5 * Ausweichmanöver Beta 2 * Multiphasenscan * Bioelektrisches Energiefeld auf einer Deltawellenfrequenz: Seine Eigenschaften sind Xionisch und es vermag die Hülle zu durchdringen -28 - B'Elanna; So ein Feld hat eine psychoaktive Wirkung; Schilde remodulieren oder / und ein Resonanzausstoß aus dem Warpkern könnte das Feld blockieren -28 - B'Elanna * Resonanzausstoß aus dem Warpkern: Hierfür muss ein Symetrisches Warpfeld erzeugt werden. -35 - Kes; Die Magnetische Plasmabeschränkung muss sequenziell geordnet werden nach der Formel: t = c sub 1 geteilt durch theta mal p sub e. -35 - Der Doktor; Dieser wird über das Kommandomodul eingegeben werden. Dabei wählt man die Magnet-Plasmasequenzierung. -36 - Der Doktor; Dann muss man die Kerntemperatur eingeben -37 - Kes; 3 Millionen Kelvin -37 - Der Doktor; Schlussendlich muss nurnoch das Warpfeld aktiviert werden. -38 - Der Doktor * Xionisches Feld * Rettungskapsel * Metalogische Analyse * Symetrisches Warpfeld * Magnetische Plasmabeschränkung S2E09 - Tatoo Dienstag, 19. Januar 2010 14:28 * Poliferanitablagerung: -0; Wird zur Abdichtung der Warpkernspulen benutzt. - 7 -Janeway * Azylet * Antriebsgondeln * Kautschukbaumvolk * Magnezitbenzin * Warpsignatur * EM-Niveau * Levoljanische Grippe: Dauert 29 Stunden -12 - Der Doktor * Zydrepedium: Seltene Variante der Parteopardillum * Parteopardillum: Asiatische Pflanzengattung * Baldoxischer Essig * Antitoron-Strahlung: Kann zur Dekontamination benutzt werden. -19 - Janeway * Legierte Polimermatrix * Laut Sternenflottenprotokoll muss das Außenteam so lange bewaffnet und verteidigungsbereit bleiben soll bis … -20 -Tuvok * Chamusi: Ein Bild-Zeichen des Kautschukbaumvolk -23 - Vater von Chakotay * Hilfsfusionsreaktor: Kann den Antrieb verstärken -33 - B'Elanna S2E10 - Suspiria Mittwoch, 20. Januar 2010 00:31 * Telepatische Fähigkeiten * Vulkanische Geisteskontrolltechnik: Hilft emotionale Ausbrüche, wie Kichern zu unterdrücken -2 - Tuvok * Sensorische Konzentrationsübung * Präkognitive Fähigkeit * Hypagogischer Geisteszustand * Biospektrale Frequenz * Ebene 3 Eindämmungsfeld für Biologische Gefahr * Hexiprismatisches Feld: Zeigt einen Kurs zur Quelle von sporozystanischen Lebenszeichen, wenn ein darin befindlicher Überrest einer sporozystanischen Lebensform auf die Lebenszeichen durch Vibration reagiert. -7 - B'Elanna * Sporozystanisches Gift: Die Energie im Zylinder kann ein Kritisches Ensym in der Microzelloraren Struktur einer sporozystanischen Lebensform aufspalten, das führt zu einer temporären Paralyse -20 - Tuvok * Räumliche Auflösung * Sporozystanische Energie * Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum * Microzellolare Analyse * Kritisches Enzym * Microzellolare Struktur * Subraumträgerwelle: Suspiria regiert auf diese innerhalb von 47 Stunden -25 - Talis * Zellmembrane * Hypotermale Induktion * Rekonvaliszenz: ~Erholung -27 - Tuvok * Biospektrale Analyse * Plasmatisches Energiefeld * Molekulare Struktur des Schiffes * Hüllenintegrität * Strukturelle Verstärkung S2E11 - Das Signal Freitag, 22. Januar 2010 12:36 * Hoverball * Transmission * Funkfeuer: Föderationssignal -0 - Tuvok; Siehe auch Trägerwellenfrequenz * Trägerwellenfrequenz: Die Sternenflotten verwendet Standart-Sicherheitscodes. Es werden immer wieder neue Codes verwendet. Z.B. wurde ein bestimmter Code erst ab Sternzeit 48423 verwendet, also 1 Monat nach dem Start der Voyager von Deepspace 9. Dies kann man anhand der Verschlüsselungsziffer beurteilen. -2 - Tuvok, Janeway, Harry Kim * Ionisierte Wasserstoffwolke: Verhindert genauere Sensorenanzeigen -3 - Harry Kim * Traktorstrahl * Ausweichmanöver Omega 3 * Steuerboardschilde * Schildharmonik: Lässt man diese Rotieren, lässt sich eine kleine Öffnung (72cm) in den Steuerboardschilden schließen. -4 - Janeway; ~Schildfrequenz -4 - Tuvok * Waffenfrequenz * Zugangscodes * Deck 4 Frachtraum 2 * Hüllenintegrität * Noteindämmungsfeld * Warpfeld: Wird destabilisiert, wenn ein Schuttle im Rumpf des Schiffes steckt. * Transportermodul: Enthält einen Quantenresonanzoszillator -11 - B'Elanna * Deflektorschilde: Deflektorschilde der Kason können eine Feedbackschleife erzeugen, die den Traktoremitter der Voyager neutralisiert. -7 - Harry Kim * Eindämmungsfeld: Sind bei einem Energieausfall extrem instabil -8 - Harry Kim * Quantenresonanzoszillator * Spulenscanner: Lässt sich so modifizieren, dass er einen Quantenresonanzoszillator aufspüren kann. Dann kann man ihn einfach an Board beamen. -11 - B'Elanna * Antiprotonenstrahl: Mit ihm kann man Technik auf einem anderem Schiff zerstören. Z.B. Computerspeicherkern, Transportermodul -11 - Chakotay; Kann so modifiziert werden, dass er Schilde und Hülle durchdringt. Modifiziert ist er nur aus extremer Nähe wirksam. -11 - B'Elanna * Logoutkommando: Registriert anscheinend automatisch, wenn jemand mit einem Shuttle das Schiff verlässt. Das Logoutkommando lässt sich jedoch überbrücken. -16 - Tuvok * Persönliches Computerlogbuch * Subraumbotschaft * Scannerreichweite * Intermetiertende EM-Werte: Die Kason können sehr niedrige Werte nicht bestimmen. Somit kann ein Shuttle geheime Manöver durchführen. -22 - Seska S2E12 - Die Resistance Samstag, 23. Januar 2010 14:21 * Telerium: Wird benötigt um die Reaktionsrate der Antimaterie auf hohem niveau zu halten. 3-Harry Kim * Reaktionsrate der Antimaterie: 12% ist ein niedriger Wert. Wenn sie unter 9% fällt werden die Plasmainjektoren blockiert und man kann den Antrieb des Schiffes nie wieder initialisieren. Um dies zu Verhindern muss der Energiebedarf immer weiter minimiert werden, bishin zur Deaktivierung der Schilde. -3 - Harry Kim * Hilfsenergie * Flussrate * Plasmainjektoren * Kraftfelder * Detektorgitter * Metaphasenschilde: Im Energiemuster der Schilde gibt es eine periodische Fluktuation, das könnte man zum Beamen ausnutzen. -24 - Harry Kim * Orbitales Sensorennetz * Radionstrahlen: Werden vom modifizierten Deflektor erzeugt. Kann genutzt werden um bei Überwachung durch ein Orbitales Sensorennetz zu verschleiern an welchen Ort Truppen gebeamt werden. Somit weiß der Gegner nur, dass Truppen gebeamt wurden aber nicht wohin. -34 - Harry Kim * Phasengesteuerte Ionenkanonen * Bagboardantrieb S2E13 - Prototype Sonntag, 24. Januar 2010 01:12 * Interface mit einer EPS-Energieleitung: Kann als Energiequelle benutzt werden. -1 - Harry Kim * Energiesignatur * EPS-Fluss * Impulskapazität * Superleitfähiges Plasma: Kann Energiequelle darstellen -4 - B'Elanna * Treggelnektar * Gibalianische 7 Gewürze Omlette * Mimianisches Meeressalz * Chromodynamisches Modul Tripolimäres Plasma: Hauptenergiequelle des Roboter -10 - B'Elanna * Warpplasma: Strahlt auf einer zu hohen Frequenz um es elektrochemisch verändern zu können -11 - B'Elanna; Es sei denn man modifiziert eine Reihe von Anodynrelais und schließt sie direkt an das Energiemodul des Roboters an. Somit dienen die Anodynrelais als Regulator und könnten das Warpplasma mit der Energiematrix des Roboters kompatibel machen. -11 - B'Elanna; Die Anodynrelais müssen regelmäßig remoduliert werden -20 - B'Elanna * Plasmainjektor * Nomineller Fluss * Chronodynamische Entladung * Subraumverteidigungsfeld: Kann nicht durch die Zielscanner des Transporters durchdrungen werden. -21 - Tuvok * Breitbandsubraum * Phaserbank * Ausweichmanöver Omega 6 * Quantenresonanzladung * 8-er Schilde * Ausweichmanöver Theta 1 * Torpedobank * Hüllenbruch * Noteindämmungsfeld * Umweltkontrollsysteme * Künstliche Schwerkraft * Diliziummatrix: Ist sie destabilisiert, kann man den Warpantrieb nicht aktivieren. -28 - Harry Kim * Submikronscanner * Phasenspulenresonator * Automatische Einheiten: Sind Modular, d.h. sämtliche Teile sind identisch also austauschbar. Jedoch verfügt jedes Energiemodul über eine etwas andere Energiesignatur. Deswegen kann man ein Energiemodul nicht einfach kopieren. Es ist dann nicht funktionsfähig. -29-30 - B'Elanna * Deflektorphalanx: Verbindet man diese mit einem Holoemitter kann man ein Bild eines Schiffes in den Weltraum projezieren. -34 - Chakotay * Flusskapazität * Manövertriebwerk * Schildharmonik * Disruptorstoß S2E14 - Allianzen Sonntag, 24. Januar 2010 14:27 * Disruptorstoß * Landrasmischung (Kaffee) * Navigationsdeflektor: Ist er beschädigt erhält man nicht mehr als normalen Schub. -1 - Tuvok * Inprezitin: Kann Herzfunktion stabilisieren -1 - Der Doktor * Kortikalstimulator * Vulkanischer Gewürztee * Südamerikanische Orchidee * Vulkanische Pfafinitpflanze * Subraumnachricht * Dodekahidron * Ikosehidron * Phaserbank * Torpedorampe * Bionahrungszusätze: Kann Unterernährung beheben -30 - Der Doktor S2E15 - Die Schwelle Montag, 25. Januar 2010 19:02 * Transwarpantrieb * Feldsymmetrie: Kann stabilisiert werden, wenn der Vektor schwankt. -0 - Harry Kim * Polygon der Backboardgondel * Strukturelle Integrität * Subraumdrehmoment: Reißt kurz vor dem überschreiten der "Schwelle" eine Warpgondel vom Shuttle ab. -3 - B'Elanna * Duraniumlegierung: Kann zur Verstärkung einer Struktur dienen. -3 - Harry Kim; Ist jedoch sehr brüchig. -3 - B'Elanna * Quantenwarptheorie * Multispektraler Subraumantrieb * Klavianische Kekse * Warp 10: Nichts im ganzen Weltraum kann Warp 10 fliegen, das ist Theoretisch unmöglich. Wenn man Warp 10 erreicht heißt das, dass man mit unendlicher Geschwindigkeit fliegt. -4 - Harry Kim; Das bedeutet, dass man alle Punkte im Universum gleichzeitig eingenommen werden. -4 - Paris; Genutzt wird eine neue Deliziumform, die in einem Asteroidenfeld entdeckt wurde. Sie bleibt bei einer viel höheren Warpfrequenz stabil. -4 - Paris * Nebel aus Dunkler Materie * Tritaniumlegierung: Kann sich bei hohen Geschwindigkeiten nahe Warp 10 depolarisieren. -5 - Harry Kim; Dadurch würde ein Geschwindigkeitsdifferenzial entstehen, der Rumpf eines Shuttles, welches aus dieser Legierung besteht, würde mit einer höheren Geschwindigkeit fliegen als die Warpgondeln. -5 - Paris; Man muss um dies zu verhindern nur eine Depolarisationsmatrix errichten. -5 - Harry Kim * Sensorenlogbuch * Biometrische Werte * Enzymatische Gleichgewicht im Kleinhirn: Ist dieses Gestört kann nicht genau gesagt werden was passiert, wenn die "Schwelle" durchbrochen wird. Die Person könnte aufgrund der Subraumbelastung eine Gehirnblutung erleiden. Die Chance dazu liegt bei 2 Prozent. -8 - Janeway * Druckausgleich in der Shuttlerampe * Raumtore * Parsek * Multispektraler Scann * Quantenwelle: Entsteht, wenn etwas aus dem Subraum kommt. -12 - Tuvok * Serotoninwerte im Hypotalamus * Elektrolyt * Interstezielle Flüssigkeit * Stickstoff * Aziditklorid-Gas * Zellulare Membran * Hochgesättigte Radiometrische Therapie: Kann Zellulare Mutation verlangsamen. -20 - Der Doktor * Zellmetose S2E16 - Gewalt Dienstag, 26. Januar 2010 12:31 * Zellmetose * Biosubresserfeld: Kann Zellmetose evtl. verhindern. -21 - Der Doktor * Lymphsystem * Kavarianische Oliven * Neurostimulator * Neuroelektrische Transmutationen * Synaptische Muster * Nukleogener Scan: Bestimmt, wie viel Prozent der Ursprünglichen DNA eines Patienten noch in Takt ist. -31 - Der Doktor * Mutierte DNA: Kann nur mit einer hochkonzentrierten Antiprotonenstrahlung zerstört werden. -33 - Der Doktor * Antiprotonenstrahlung: Wird auf dem Schiff nur im Warpkern hergestellt. -33 - B'Elanna * Backboardplasmaleitung: Schießt man mit einem Phaser darauf, entstehen Energieausfälle auf dem ganzen Schiff -35 - Chakotay * Deck 6 Sektionen 21-27alpha * Radiogenische Partikelzahl: z.b. 1 8 7 3 pro Kubikmeter -18 - Computer; 1 4 1 5 pro Kubikmeter -24 - Computer * Sammelleitung: Können Problem mit dem Warpantrieb verursachen, wenn diese nicht zünden. -1 - Hogan * EPS-Fluss * CCM * Karl-Rek: Vulkanischer Feiertag, Tag der Buse, der Einsamkeit und der Stille. -2 - Tuvok * Vulkanisches Rumarie: Fest Heidnischen Ursprungs. -3 - Tuvok; Jede Menge kaum bekleideter vulkanischer Frauen und Männer, vollgeschmiert mit glitschigem Rilanischem Fett, die sich gegenseitig jagen. -3 - Neelix; Das wurde seit einem Jahrtausend nichtmehr beobachtet. -3 - Tuvok * Plasmaverbrennung: z.b. 3. Grades; Ein Humanuider Körper verdampft, wenn er in der Nähe einer Plasmaleitung liegt. -5 - Der Doktor * Treibstoffverbrauchsanalyse * Direktive 101: Gemäß dieser Direktive braucht Lt. Suda keine Fragen zu beantworten, als ihm erhärtende Beweise gegen ihn wegen eines Mordfalles vorgelegt werden. -11 - Tuvok * Kontrollkonsole des Impulssystem * Psychose: (Psychotisch, Geisteskrank) Sind im Genetischen Profil die Neurogenetischen Kennzeichen normal besteht keine Tendenz zu einer Dipolaren Störung. -13 - Kes * Genetisches Profil * Neurogenetisch * Normepenefride Werte: Lassen auf Aggressive und Gewalttätige Tendenzen schließen -13 - Kes * Vulkanische Geistesverschmelzung: Eine Telepatische Verbindung. Ein Gedankenaustausch findet statt. Kurzgesagt wird der Verstand eins. -17 - Tuvok * Neurosynamptische Therapie: Dient der Bekämpfung von gewalttätigen Gedanken -26 - Tuvok * Ebene 1 Sicherheitssiegel * Sicherheitsgenemigung Tuvok 1 4 9 4 Lampda * Niveau der Neuropeptide im Lymbischen System * Neurochemisches Ungleichgewicht * Visiofrontaler Kortex: Dort befinden sich die vulkanischen Psychounterdrückungssysteme. -31 - Der Doktor; Es kann ein Neurochemisches Ungleichgewicht entstehen, wenn eine Inkompatibilität mit dem Betazoiden Telepatischen Nervenzentrum vorherrscht und eine Geistesverschmelzung vorgenommen wird. -31 - Der Doktor S2E17 - Der Flugkörper Dienstag, 16. Februar 2010 01:45 * Historisch * Literarisch * Antropologisch * Kameron * Duritanium-Polylegierung: Es gibt nicht viele Waffen, die einer Duritaniumhülle großen Schaden zufügen können. -2 - Chakotay * Der Flugkörper: Kardassianische Experimentelle Waffe 5-7 * Ionenstrahlung * Multiphasenabtastung * Neutrinoemmision * Quantentorpedos vom Flugkörper: Lassen sich so modifizieren, dass sie mit den Abschussvorrichtungen von der Voyager kompatibel sind. -18 - Chakotay * (Quantentorpedos stehen nicht im Artikel zum Flugkörper) * Photonentorpedos des Typs 6: Neuentwicklung zur Zeit des Baus der Voyager. Könnten Schilde vom Flugkörper durchdringen, da die Voyager zur Zeit des Baus vom Flugkörper noch nicht im dienst sein. - 19 - Janeway * Magnetischer Konstriktor: Kann durch Phaser durchdrungen werden. -39 - B'Elanna S2E18 - Todessehnsucht Mittwoch, 24. Februar 2010 14:00 * Kometenähnliches Gefängnis von Quinn: Flugbahn unberechenbar, keine Stellaren oder Planetare Ursachen für Bewegungen -0 - Chakotay * Magnetischdynamische Kräfte: Sind von der Voyager nicht scannbar, da sie zu subtil sind. -0 - Janeway * Klasse 3 Eindämmungsfeld * Barionische Partikel * Gorokianische Geburtshelferkröte * Omnipotenz * Prinzip des Doppeleffekts bei assistiertem Selbstmord aus dem Mulianischen Mittelalter: Ich glaube, dass es sich auf die Erlösen von Leiden bezieht. -25 - Tuvok; Es heißt: "Eine Handlung, deren Wirkung darin besteht jemanden von Leiden zu befreien kann Ethisch gerechtfertigt sein, auch wenn besagte Handlung als eventueller Nebeneffekt den Tod verursacht." -26 - Janeway * 100 jähriger Krieg zwischen Romulanern und den Vulkaniern: Wurde durch ein Missverständniss ausgelöst aufgrund einer selbstzerstörerischen Tat des Todessehnsüchtigen Quinn. -27-28 - Q * Warme Küllialianische Ziegenmilch: Hilft bei Schwierigkeiten Einzuschlafen -36 - Q * Seltene Form des Noggachemlog: Führt zum Tod, es gibt keine bekannte Therapie -41 - Der Doktor S2E19 - Lebensanzeichen Mittwoch, 24. Februar 2010 22:06 * Subraumband * Bioscanner * Kardiovaskuläres System * Lektrazin: Stabilisiert Nierenfunktion und das Kardiovakuläre System * Implantat am Scheitellappen der Vidianerin Danara Pell: Extrem komplexes Netz von bioneuralen Schaltsystemen sowie Nanophasern. Speichert die synapischen Muster, bearbeitet sie und schickt neuroelektrische Impulse in den Rest der Systeme. Funktioniert ähnlich wie ein neurokortikaler Stimulator, der die höheren Gehirnfunktionen ergänzen soll. -1-2 - Der Doktor * Innoprovalin: Kann in hoher Dosis eingesetzt werden um die Zellregeneration zu stimulieren. -2 - Kes * Hochfrequenz-RF-Transmitter: Hiermit kann das Synaptische Muster eines Humanuiden in die Holografischen Puffer transferieren. -3 - Der Doktor * Deltabandfrequenz des Holoemitters: z.b. 8,6 Tetraherz oder 7 Terraherz (ja 1x Tetra einmal Terra) * Programm des Doktors: 50 Millionen Gigaquat an Daten in der Holomatrix. Erheblich mehr als bei den am höchsten entwickelten Humanuiden. -3 - Der Doktor; Besitzt das kollektive medizinische Wissen von mehr als 3000 Kulturen. Zusätzlich gestattet ihm sein Bilderzeugungssystem die Durchführung und in vielen fällen eine Verbesserung der allerschwierigsten taktischen Handgriffe, die für eine Vielzahl chirurgischer Prozeduren erforderlich sind. -13 - Der Doktor; Programm wurde von Dr. Luis Zimmerman in einem Labor auf der Jupiterstation entwickelt. Wurde bei Sternzeit 48308 aktiviert. Seit dieser Zeit hat er 347 Untersuchungen durchgeführt, 11 komplizierte Brüche geheilt, 3 Blinddarmoperationen durchgeführt und eine seiner größten medizinischen Heldentaten war Mr. Neelix von einem akuten Schluckauf zu befreien. -16 - Der Doktor * Fresszelle * Neuranidsonde * Axionale Verbindung * Basalganglien * Sub-Mikron-Schweißer * Komparative Endokronologie * Ebene 2 Selbstdiagnose des Doktors * Subroutine für taktile Genauigkeit des Doktors * Warpspulen der Voyager: Können am besten beschädigt werden indem man die magnetischen Konstriktoren aus der Axialität zwingt -35 - Seska * Servalin * Mytoxinol S2E20 - Der Verräter Donnerstag, 25. Februar 2010 02:03 * Briefing mit Neelix * Hachlakasuppe * Sabinüsse * Silmische Weiz * Rad von Pendraschianischem Käse * Maschinenkerntemperatur: Kann gering erhöht werden wenn ein Ungleichgewicht in den Magnetischen Konstriktoren vorliegt. Dies führt nämlich zu einer Überhitzung des Plasmastroms. -13 - B'Elanna * Injektorventile * PTC-Temperatur: z.b. 3,2 Millionen Celvin, 2,9 Millionen Celvin * Impetrazin * Hautregenerator * Antriebsgondeln: Werden verstrahlt, wenn zu heißes Plasma (PTC-Temperatur) abgelassen wird. Dies Brennt nämlich die innere Schicht der Warpspulen weg. -17 - Janeway; Das bedeutet der Warp-Antrieb ist ohne Funktion und er muss repariert werden. -17 - B'Elanna; Er besteht aus einer Substanz namens Verterium-Kortinit. -17 - Chakotay * Verterium-Kortinit: Verdichteter Verbundwerkstoff -17 - Neelix; Mischung aus Polisilikatverterium und Monokristallinem Kortinum -17 - B'Elanna * Verterium * Kortinum * Subraumkommunikationslogbücher * Sensorenlogbücher * Energieverteilungslogbücher * Warpwartungslogbücher * Umweltkontrolllogbücher * Signalmodulationsanalyse: Erfordert Sicherheitsautorisation. -28 - Computer * Maschinenraumautorisation Omega 4 7 * Signalkorrelationsspur: Weisen auf eine Komm-Verbindung zu den EPS-Leitungen hin und zeigen evtl. einen bestimmten Ort einer heimlichen Kommunikationsverbindung auf. -29 - Hogan * Elektrodynamische Belastungsspezifikation * Bulianische Verdauungssystem S2E21 - Die Verdoppelung Donnerstag, 25. Februar 2010 17:00 * Thermale Phalanx in der Küche * Schmorfleisch * Strukturelles Integritätsgitter * Anodynrelais * Kohlköpfe * Psylium * Grüne Bohnen * Sellerie * Synthetisch hergestelltes Gemüse: vom Replikator hergestellt, nicht selbst angebaut. -1 - Fänrich Wildman und Mr. Neelix * Prostaklandinwerte * Langstreckensensoren * Subraumkommunikation * Sternensystem des Typs G: Kann von Vidianern bewohnt werden. -3 - Tuvok * Plasmaströmung * Interferenz von Plasma: Kann Sensorenerfassung verhindern. -3 - Paris * Fötustransport: Kann geringes Ungleichgewicht der Blutzellen verursachen, welches aber durch eine Osmotische Drucktherapie stabilisiert werden kann. -5 - Der Doktor * Osmotische Drucktherapie * Subraumturbolenz * Protonenausstoß: Kann bei einem Anti-Materie-Leck den Warpkern aufheizen, wodurch er in Betrieb gehalten wird. -5 - Janeway; Ein Ausstoß muss alle 30 Sekunden erfolgen. Die Protonenausstöße erzeugen einen starken Druck auf die Hülle. Man muss die Strukturelle Integrität verstärken. -5-6 - B'Elanna; Magnetisiert man die Hülle könnte das die Wucht der Stöße dämpfen. -10 - Janeway * Plasmaverbrennungen 2. Grades: Wird mit Dermalingel behandelt. -8 - Der Doktor * Dermalingel * Notfallkraftfelder * Tragbarer Kraftfeldgenerator: Wurden durch Kim verstärkt. Können eingesetzt werden, wenn die Notfallkraftfelder ausgefallen sind. -9 - Harry Kim * Zellmembran: Können die Koersion verlieren -9 - Kes; Es muss versucht werden der Osmotische Druck zu remodulieren. -9 - Der Doktor * Spetrale Frequenz * Bilderzeugungsphalanx * Raumspalte * Sauerstoff-Stickstoff-Atmosphäre * Hauptcomputerkern * Notprozessoren * Angleichungsmodul * Feldemitter * Mikrofraktur an der Infrastruktur der Hülle * Primärsysteme * Notenergie * Anti-Materie-Vorrat S2E22 - Unschuld Samstag, 27. Februar 2010 12:19 * Notenergie * Anti-Materie-Vorrat * Warpspulen * Umweltkontrollsysteme * Feuerlöschsystem * Notkraftfelder * Raumfluktuation * Hauptsensorenphalanx * Inter-Spezies-Anomalität * Microzellularer Scann * Phasenverschiebung * Notfallkoffer * Quantenniveauanalyse * Multispektralanalyse * Divergenzfeld: Wenn man es durchfliegt werden sämtliche Sensormessdaten verdoppelt. Die Masse, das Energieniveau, die Biosignaturen, alles, jeder Partikel an Materie auf dem Schiff wird offenbar in diesem Augenblick verdoppelt. -20-21 - B'Elanna; Ein verdoppeltes Schiff kann den gleichen Punkt in Raum und Zeit wie das Original einnehmen. -21 - Harry Kim; An der Kan-State-Universität machten Quantentheoretiker ein Experiment bei dem ein Materiepartikel durch eine Divergenz von Subraumfeldern durch eine Raumspaltung verdoppelt wurde. -21 - Janeway; In der Plasmawolke können gleiche Kräfte gewirkt haben, welche dann jeden Partikel an Materie der Voyager verdoppelt haben. -21 - Chakotay; Materie aber nicht Anti-Materie: Bei dem Experiement an der Uni gelang es ihnen normale Materie zu verdoppeln, als sie aber versuchten Anti-Materie-Partikel zu verdoppeln schlug das Experiment fehl. -21 - Janeway; Das heißt die Anti-Materie auf den Schiffen ist nicht verdoppelt worden. Somit versuchen beide Antriebe aus der gleichen Anti-Materie-Quelle ihre Energie zu beziehen. -21 - B'Elanna; Möchte man die verdoppelten Schiffe wieder vereinen muss man das Subraumdivergenzfeld neu erschaffen und es dann Depolarisieren. -26 - Janeway; Beide Schiffe müssten einen massiven Resonanzimpuls aus ihren Deflektorschüsseln aussenden und zwar zum selben Zeitpunkt. -26-27 - B'Elanna; Die Voyager probiert dieses Verfahren aus aber es schlägt fehl und die beiden Schiffe driften weiter auseinander. -28-29 - B'Elanna; Die Quantenkoersion der beiden Schiffe bricht zusammen. -30 - Janeway; So war es auch bei dem ersten Kann-State-Experiment. Die Duplizierten Atome konnten nicht lange den selben Punkt in Raum und Zeit einnehmen bevor sie sich gegenseitig vernichteten. -30-31 - Janeway; Der Versuch die beiden Schiffe zu trennen und dabei die Anti-Materie-Vorräte zu trennen würde beide Schiffe vernichten. -31 - Janeway; Wenn man zu viele Personen zwischen den beiden Schiffen austauscht bzw. evakuiert, indem sie über eine Raumspalte das Schiff wechseln würde das Gleichgewicht der Atome der beiden Schiffe radikal verändert würde und beide Schiffe zerstört werden. Die maximale Personenanzahl liegt bei 5-10 Personen. -31 - Janeway * Biosignatur * Quantentheoretiker * Tragbarer Phasendiskriminator: Kann beim Raumübertritt in einer Raumspalte die Person schützen. -22 - Harry Kim; Schützt vor Raumtransizionen -29 - Harry Kim * Ktarianer: Bei Ktarianisch-Menschlichen Säuglingen treten die Schneidezähne nach 3 oder 4 Wochen hervor. Da menschlichen Müttern die Schuppen einer Ktarianerin fehlen muss man rechtzeitig alternativen zum Stillen überlegen. -22 - Der Doktor * Kommunikationsverbindung zu einem Schiff, welches durch ein Divergenzfeld erzeugt wurde: Da die Molekularsignatur des 2. Schiffes gegenüber des Originals leicht Phasenverschoben ist bekommt man kein Bild und auch kein Ton. Auch wenn man versucht die Kom-Trägerfrequenz zu remodulieren hilft das nichts. -24 - B'Elanna; Das 2. Schiff müsste seine Trägerwelle zur selben Zeit kalibrieren könnte das Originalschiff die Phasenvarianz anpassen. -24 - Janeway; Dadurch würde eine Verbindung ermöglicht. -24 - B'Elanna * Molekularsignatur * Phasenverschoben * Kom-Trägerfrequenz * Trägerwelle * Phasenvarianz * Phasenvarianz * Routierender Bandimpuls: Ein Signal, dass man auf allen Subraumbändern senden kann um die Aufmerksamkeit eines anderen Schiffes zu erregen, wenn kein herkömmlicher Kontakt möglich ist. Es ist jedoch nicht viel mehr als ein schrilles Pfeifen -24 - Janeway und [[B'Elanna]]; Eine Art Kom-Emmision welche eine Föderationssignatur haben kann -25 - B'Elanna * Notfallverschlüsselungscode * Alphanumerischer Sequenzer * Frequenz von 12 Gigaherz * Reserverenergie * Nominaler Energiefluss * Computer-Ereignis-Timing * Depolarisationsimpuls * Plasmarückfluss * Raumtransizionen * Metalogische Analyse * Phasenmodulation der Hülle * Perimeteralarm: Meldet wenn sich ein Schiff nähert. -33 - Paris * Raumfluss * Hyperthermischer Angriff: Angriff der Vidianer -34 - Vidianer * Disruptor: Kann benutzt werden um ein Kraftfeld zu durchbrechen. -36 - Kes * Hermouterinwerte: Liegen weit über normal, wenn ein Mensch kürzlich ein Kind geboren hat. -39 - Vidianer * Hämozytemi-Symptome: Hat etwas mit den Problemen beim Fötus-Transport zu tun -39-40 - Der Doktor * Warpkern: * der Voyager funktioniert bis zu 3 Jahre lang, bevor er neu aufgeladen werden muss. -7 - Janeway; Die Reaktionskammer ist mit einem Kompositor ausgestattet, der es ermöglicht das Delizium zu rekristalisieren. -7 - Chakotay * Stasisfeld: Kann einen Toden vor Außeneinwirkung schützen. -8 - Tuvok * Elektrodynamische Turbolenzen in der Ionosphäre: Ein Thermisches Invasionsgefälle verursacht ungewöhnlich starke und unvorhersehbare Strömungen in der oberen Atmosphäre. -8 - Tuvok * Sternenflottenrationen: Konzentrierte Vitaminreiche Nahrungsmittel -9 - Tuvok * Takabeeren * Cherrysoße * Neuordnung der Basenpaare in einem DNA-Strang * Poliferanit * Meditativer Zustand * Vulkanier: Halten wenn nötig einige Tage ohne Ruhepause durch. -23 - Tuvok; Tuvok sprach in ich-Form. Ob es alle Vulkanier können ist unklar. * Laute: Ein Instrument mit 5 Saiten, die nach einer Diatonischen Tonleiter gestimmt sind. Es kann sehr beruhigend wirken. -25 - Tuvok * Pfählos Reise: Eine Geschichte der Erleuchtung, die aus 348 Versen besteht: Phählor war ein wohlhabender Händler, der auf Reisen ging um seine Kenntnisse zu erweitern. Er bezwang die stürmische Worot-See und erreichte die neblige Küste von Raal, wo der alte Tpara die Wahrheit anbot. Er wanderte durch die windgepeitschten Hügel und kreuzte die verdorrten Feuerebenen, traf dann die stillen Mönche von "Köörl". Noch unerfüllt reißte er heim, erzählte von den Lektionen, die er gelernt. Und er erlangte wahre Weißheit durch das geben. -25-26 * Strukturelle Schäden * Energiefluktuationen * Dielektrisches Feld der Dreianischen Shuttles: Schützt vor Elektrodynamischen Turbolenzen. -33 - Harry Kim; Mit den Warpspulen der Voyager-Shuttles könnte man ein ähnliches Feld erzeugen. -33 - Paris; Dieses Feld wäre wenig stabil. -33 - Harry Kim; Es wäre ein wenig wacklig aber man könnte es schaffen. -33 - Paris; Man muss den Warpantrieb abschalten und dann das Feld erzeugen. Jedoch muss die integrität des Stabilisators im Auge behalten. -34 - Paris * Abgekürzte Startvorbereitungen: Triebwerke, Impulsantrieb, Warpantrieb -34 - Paris; Alle Antriebssysteme sind Nominal -34 - Janeway; Schilde, Phaser, Trägheitsdämpfer, Com-System -34 - Paris; Alle Basisfunktionen OK, Computer co-Startsequenz initiieren. -34 - Janeway; Janeway an Brücke: Druckausgleich in der Shuttlerampe, Raumtore öffnen. -34 - Janeway S2E23 - Das Ultimatum Dienstag, 2. März 2010 22:59 * Flüssigkeitsleitungen: Befinden sich auf der Voyager in den Wänden. Sie Transportieren den Schall gut, was die Besatzung nicht so gut findet: Fähnrich Betart (phonisch) klopft gegen die Wand als Harry Kim auf seiner Klarinette spielt. -0 - Harry Kim Die Leitungen wurden so schlecht verlegt, weil das Schiff als Kampfschiff konzipiert wurde, nicht als Musikdampfer -0 - Paris * Frachtraum: Hat eine schlechte Akustik. Deswegen will Harry Kim dort keine Klarinette spielen. -0 - Harry Kim * Kommunikationssateliten * EM-Signaturen: können zeigen, dass es eine Sonneneruption gegen hat. Der Voyager gelingt dies ohne mühe auch nach 19 Jahren. -1 - Harry Kim * Sonneneruption: EM-Signaturen können zeigen, dass es Sonneneruptionen gibt. -1 - Harry Kim; Durch die Sonneneruption kann sich das Wettermuster radikal verändern. -2 - Janeway; Z.b. kann sich ein Planet total vereisen. -2 - Chakotay; Sonneneruptionen können magnetische Stürme mit einem hohen Strahlungsniveau erzeugen. -2 - Harry Kim; Durch erzeugte Atmosphärische Störungen kann ein evakuierungsversuch eines Planeten verhindert werden. -2 - Tuvok * Magnetischer Sturm * Biosphere * Warpreaktoren * Subraumtransmitter * Stasis * Ezophalograpische Werte: Können zeigen, dass Gehirne von Humanuiden in Stasis trotzdem aktiv sind und Träumen * Winterschlafkapseln der (Rasse): Verbindet die Gehirne von Humanuiden in Stasis miteinander, durch ein komplexes sensorisches System, kontrolliert von einem integrierten Computer. Die Gehirne bleiben aktiv und träumen und es gibt eine interaktivität mit dem Computer. Die Gehirnfunktionen werden nur einfach nur gescannt, es wird auch ein Datenstrom zu ihnen zurückgeschickt. -7 - Harry Kim; Dadurch wird eine künstliche Umgebung erzeugt. -7 - Janeway; Es existiert ein Rückrufunterprogramm, wodurch die Humanuiden selbst entscheiden können ob sie aus der Stasis erwachen möchten oder nicht. -7-17 - ???; Dem Computer sind alle Gedanken der Humanuiden bewusst. Aus Ängsten der Humanuiden, z.b. Überlebensängste kann der Computer so eine Figur in die künstliche Umgebung manifestieren, welche diese Ängste wiederspiegelt. Es dauert ein paar Minuten bevor dem Computer die Gedanken der Humanuiden bewusst wird. -19 - Mann und Frau der (Rasse); Die künstliche Umgebung kann nur solange existieren, wie mindestens ein Humanuider ständig in Stase bleibt. -20 - B'Elanna; Der Computer verwendet das bioneurale Feedback aus dem Gehirn des beteiligten um die Umgebung zu erzeugen. -20 - Der Doktor; Rekalibrierung der Optronischen Bahnen. -29 - Mr. Viosa; Diese haben nichts mit dem neuralen Interface zu tun -29 - B'Elanna; Die Optronischen Bahnen kontrollieren die Basiselemente der gesamten Umgebung. Diese Zugriffdatenbänke wurden programmiert als das System erschaffen wurde. -29 - B'Elanna; Wenn man die Optronischen Bahnen einzelnd per Hand abschaltet kann man die Umgebung von den Geiseln Stück für Stück entfernen. -30 - B'Elanna, Janeway * Stasistechnologie der Sternenflotte: Vor Jahren benutzte die Sternenflotte bei langen reisen durch den Weltraum eine Technologie, die den Körper in Stasis hielt, dabei jedoch eine mentale Landschaft projizierte, die den Verstand wach und aktiv hielt. -7 - Janeway * Neurales Trauma * Autonome Verbindung des Nervensystems * Neuepenefrinniveau: Kann auf ungewöhnlichen Stress hinweisen, wenn es weit über dem normalwert steigt. -17 - Kes S2E24 - Tuvix Donnerstag, 4. März 2010 00:59 * steigt. -17 -Kes * Rekalibrierung der Optronischen Bahnen der Winterschlafkapseln der (Rasse) -27, 29 * Molekularabbildscanner * Ringförmiger Eindämmungsstrahl * Bioscanner * Tuvix: Scanns ergeben, dass die Biologische Materie auf Molekularer Ebene vermischt wurde. -5 - Der Doktor; Proteine, Enzyme, DNA-Sequenzen -der Mann ist eine Fusion der beiden Männer Tuvok und Neelix -5 - Der Doktor * Biologische Materie * Molekulare Ebene * Proteine * Enzyme * DNA-Sequenzen * Biochemie * Biofilter * Transporterlogbücher * Biospektrale analyse * Microzellulare Scanns * Musterpuffer * Biochemische Analyse * Pflanzen: Enthalten oft: Kloroplast, Lysosomale Enzyme, Zytoplasmische Proteine -12 - Kes * 12-14 * Trillianische Krep: Neelix bereitet diese jeden Mittwoch für sich und Kes zu. -15 - Tuvix * Krysamteme * Abart der Gartenklimatis * Symbiogenetische fremdartige Orchidee * Zellularer Kollabs * 19 * Radioisotop: Findet man ein Radioisotop, dass sich selektiv an spezifische DNA-Sequenzen heften könnte, könnte man die chirurgischen Transporter neu programmieren sodass sie die erweiterten Sequenzen erfassen und von der restlichen DNA abtrennen. -28 - Der Doktor; Dazu müssen die Molekularabbildscanner modifizieren und ein Weg gefunden werden das höhere Strahlungsniveau zu kompensieren. -29 - Harry Kim * Barium: Wurde bis ins späte 21. Jhd. an Patienten verabreicht, die an Magen-Darm-Erkrankungen litten. Die radioaktiven Eigenschaften von Barium machten die Umrisse der Gedärme mit Hilfe einer primitiven Technik, die man Röntgenstrahlung nannte, sichtbar. -31 - Der Doktor; An Stelle des Bariums haben wir ein Radioisotop entdeckt, dass sich selbst an die DNA einer der verschmolzenen Spezies heftet, aber nicht an die andere. -31 - Harry Kim; Die gewählte DNA beamen wir dann einfach heraus und trennen die verschmolzenen Spezies voneinander. Es ist eine detaillierte Neuprogrammierung des Transporters erforderlich. * Numerianische Inquisition * Feldtest an der hinteren Sensorenphalanx * Chirurgische Zielscanner * Isotopsonde S2E25 - Entscheidungen Samstag, 6. März 2010 00:07 * Hölenbauende Insekten: Überträgt eine Krankheit. Etwas in der Umgebung des Planeten schützt infizierte Humanuide vor dem Ausbruch der Krankheit. -1 - Der Doktor * Shuttle von Typ 9: Hat eine Höchstgeschwindigkeit von Warp 4. Damit braucht man 700 Jahre vom Deltaquadranten bis zur Erde. -5 - Paris * Petrischalen * Proteinanalyser * DNA-Sequenzer * Kofaktoren von Proteinen * Biomolekulare Evolution eines Ökosystems * Glukose köder * Plasmasturm * Vordere Phaserphalanx * Achter-Torpedoschächte * Ostiogenesestimulator: Wird bei Brüchen benutzt -36 - Der Doktor * Anti-Materie-Container * Talaxianische Tomaten * Tomatenkäfer * Quantenmechanik * Phaserwartung: Kann ein Problem mit der Vorfeuertemperatur geben. -43 - Janeway S2E26 - Der Kampf ums dasein - Teil 1 Samstag, 6. März 2010 13:12 * Kommunikationsreichweite: Z.b.: Kontakt zur Talaxianischen Bergbaukolonie bei Warp 2 etwa 40 Stunden lang möglich, danach wäre die Voyager außerhalb ihrer Kommunikationsreichweite. -10 - Paris; Wie weit die Voyager zur Zeit weg ist wurde nicht gesagt. * Deflektorgitter: Lässt sich so programmieren, dass es so aussieht, als sei Hilfe unterwegs. -10 - [[Harry Kim ]]; Genutzt wird eine Echoverschiebung. -10 - B'Elanna; Man würde den Sensoren des Gegners multiple Scheinbilder erzeugen. Der Gegner würde denken, dass die Schiffe auf uns zu fliegen. Man kann beliebig viele erschaffen. -10 - Harry Kim * Parabolspiegel: Können ein Holobildsignal vergrößern. Z.b. um Schiffe im Weltraum zu projezieren. -11 - Der Doktor * Ronchialgewebe: Kann sich Entzünden, wenn man giftige Dämpfe einatmet. -13 - Der Doktor * Pulmuzin * Polyzetiny: Annormaler Anstieg der Anzahl der Roten Blutkörperchen. -15 - Der Doktor * Autonome Antwortanalyse: Beruht auf einem Vergleich der Bezugsgrößen mit den bekannten Reaktionen einer bekannten Spezies. Daher kann eine AA nicht bei unbekannten Spezies durchgeführt werden. -15 - Der Doktor * Rückstand von Molekularer Varianz: Ist Beweiß für heftige Explosionen -15 - B'Elanna * Stickstoff-Tetroxid-Dämpfe: Giftig -15 - Harry Kim * Tenaros-Klaster: Von Nistrim durch großes Verteidigungsnetz geschützt. -16 - Kason, Janeway * Sekundäre Kommandprozessoren auf Deck 12 * EPS-Energieversorgung * Isolineare Steuerung * Genteilungstechnik * Eingrenzungsenzym: Kann Kreuzung erleichtern. -19 - Mr. Suda * Ausweichmanöver Betasequenz * Ausweichmänover Lampdasequenz * Streuungsmuster Sierra * Wiederstandinjektorkontrollen * Steuerboard Zielerfassungsscanner * Ausweichmänover Gammasequenz * Eindämmungsfeldgenerator: Ist er beschädigt kann die Voyager nicht auf Warp gehen. -31 - B'Elanna * Navigationsphalanx * Antriebsspulengruppe: Ist sie Zerstört ist Impulsantrieb auf der Voyager nicht möglich. 32 -Harry Kim * Atmosphärentriebwerke * Standard-Alpha-Suchmuster * Planet der Klasse m in einem Evolutionsstadium des Pliozän: Saismisch aktiv. Vergleichbar mit der Erde vor einigen Millionen Jahren. -40 - Janeway Staffel 3 Samstag, 6. März 2010 13:13 S2E01 - Der Kampf ums dasein - Teil 2 Samstag, 6. März 2010 13:14 * Stabilisatoren * Stabilisatorbeschleunigungssensoren * Nukleotitsequenz: Menschliche DNA hat eine wesentlich andere * als die Kason. -9 - Der Doktor * Antimateriefluss: Muss regelmäßig eingestellt werden um den Warpantrieb funktionsfähig zu halten. 21 -Seska * Antimaterieinjektor: Friert ein, wenn der Antimateriefluss nicht regelmäßig eingestellt wird. -21 - Seska * Abfall der Kerntemperatur * Alarm der Magnetischen Einengung * Interne Scannerrelais * Tragbarer Torongenerator * Toronpartikel: Alter Marqie-Trick: * neutralisieren Trikordersensoren. -21 - Mr. Suda; Dabei sind Humanuide Lebenszeichen nicht erkennbar sondern nurnoch die Toronpartikel werden angezeigt. -27 - Kason * Entladung der Phaserenergiereservekuplungen * Improvolin: Beruhigungsmittel -28 - Der Doktor